The present invention is directed to a vapor permeable, waterproof film for use as surgical drape and in waterproof apparel and equipment.
The textile industry has manufactured breathable fabrics composed of a film of a polymeric material that is permeable to water vapor bonded to a textile material. The most notable and successful material that transmits water vapor therethrough is a film of microporous polytetrafluoroethylene that is adhered to a textile material. Although this product has been commercially successful, it is rather expensive and the pores tend to be blocked by dirt, body oils and detergents. There is a need for a waterproof film having good physical properties, good wear resistant characteristics, and lower cost.